


My dual

by Saido



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Socionics, mbti - Fandom, typology
Genre: Gen, MBTI, Parody, Pokemon - Freeform, socionics - Freeform, typology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: Parody of Pokemon Song. Warning: it is socionics (like MBTI system)





	My dual

I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To find them is my real test  
To dualize my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching for a while  
To find dual to understand  
My fuctions deep inside

My duals, gonna find them all  
Its you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
My dual, oh, you're my best half  
You'll forever stay in heart  
In a world we don't pretend  
My duals, gonna find them all  
Functuons so cool  
Dualisation will pull us through  
You help me and I'll help you  
My dual

Every challenge along the way  
With intuition I will face  
I will be searching every day  
To make you mine for years  
Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better pair  
Arm in arm and we'll defeat  
All conflicters again

 

My duals, gonna find them all  
Its you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
My dual, oh, you're my best half  
You'll forever stay in heart  
In a world we don't pretend  
My duals, gonna find them all  
Functuons so cool  
Dualisation will pull us through  
You help me and I'll help you  
My dual


End file.
